memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Membres de la Fédération
En 2373, la Fédération des Planètes Unies comprend plus de 150 planètes membres et plus de 1000 colonies semi-autonomes. Le territoire de la Fédération comprend plusieurs douzaines de secteurs au sein des Quadrants Alpha et Beta, couvrant ainsi près de 8000 années-lumières. (Star Trek: First Contact) :On peut assumer, que la politique d'admission de la Fédération concerne les gouvernements et/ou planètes, et non l'ensemble d'une espèce. Membres fondateurs La Fédération des Planètes Unies fut fondée en 2161 par les membres suivants : ;Colonie Alpha Centauri : Colonie terrienne indépendante (Star Trek: Generations) ;Andoria : Monde d'origine des Andoriens et de l'Empire Andorien. (Star Trek: Generations) (1) ;Terre : Monde d'origine des Humains et de la Terre Unie. (Star Trek: Generations) (1) ;Tellar : Monde d'origine des Tellarites (Star Trek: Generations) (1) ;Vulcain : Monde d'origine des Vulcains et du Haut Commandement Vulcain. (Star Trek: Generations) (1) Autres membres en 2286]] :(1) : Membre connu pour avoir été au sein du Conseil de la Fédération ---- ;Aaamazzara : Monde d'origine des Aaamazzarites. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) ;Althos IV : Monde d'origine des Bzzit Khaht. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) (1) ;Monde arbazan : Monde d'origine des Arbazans. (DS9: "The Forsaken") ;Arcadia : Monde d'origine des Arcadiens. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) (1) ;Arcturus IV : Monde d'origine des Arcturiens. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) ;Ardana : Monde d'origine des Ardanans. (TOS: "The Cloud Minders") ;Argelius II : Monde d'origine des Argeliens. (TOS: "Wolf in the Fold") ;Arken II : Monde d'origine des Arkenites. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) ;Aurelia : Monde d'origine des Aureliens. (TAS: "Yesteryear") ;Betazed : Monde d'origine des Bétazoïdes. (TNG: "Haven") ;Bolarus IX : Monde d'origine des Boliens. (DS9: "The Forsaken") ;Betelgeuse II : Monde d'origine des Betelgeusiens. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) ;Cait : Monde d'origine des Caitiens. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) (1) ;Coridan : Monde d'origine des Coridans. (TNG: "Sarek") ;Delta IV : Monde d'origine des Deltans. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) (1) ;Efros : Monde d'origine des Efrosiens. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) (1) ;Fillandia : Monde d'origine des Ariolos. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) (1) ;Grazer : Monde d'origine des Grazerites. (DS9: "Homefront") (1) ;K'norm : Monde d'origine des K'normiens. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) ;Kashet : Monde d'origine des Kasheetas. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) (1) ;Kazar : Monde d'origine des Kazarites. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) ;Monde kobheerien : Monde d'origine des Kobheeriens. (DS9: "Second Skin") ;Monde medusan : Monde d'origine des Medusans. (TOS: "Is There in Truth No Beauty?") (1) ;Planète d'O'Ryan : Monde d'origine des Shamins. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) ;Peliar Zel II : Monde d'origine des natifs de Peliar Zel. (TNG: "The Host") ;Rhaandaran : Monde d'origine des Rhaandarites. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) (1) ;Rigel IV: Monde d'origine des Rigelliens. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) ;Risa : Monde d'origine des Risans. (TNG: "Captain's Holiday") ;Xelata : Monde d'origine des Xelatiens. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) (1) ;Monde saurien : Monde d'origine des Sauriens. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) ;Monde zakdorn : Monde d'origine des Zakdorns. (TNG: "Peak Performance") ;Zaran II : Monde d'origine des Zaranites. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) (1) Membres probables Le statut des mondes suivants reste toujours indéterminé, du fait d'un manque de précisions dans les épisodes ou films. D'une part, certains de ces mondes ont pu voir certains de leurs membres intégrer Starfleet (2), mais cela n'implique pas nécessairement que le monde en question soit membre de la Fédération (à la manière du Ferengi Nog ou de la Bajorane Ro Laren). En effet, un citoyen d'une autre planète peut se voir accorder son entrée à l'Académie de Starfleet par une recommandation spéciale d'un officier haut gradé de Starfleet. D'autre part, il peut exister de nombreux autres indices permettant de penser qu'il s'agit d'un membre, comme la participation à la Coalition des Planètes en 2155 (3) ;Monde argosien : Monde d'origine des Argosiens. (DS9: "Dax") (2) ;Benzar : Monde d'origine des Benzites. (TNG: "Coming of Age") (2) ;Denobula : Monde d'origine des Denobuliens. (ENT: "Demons") (3) ;Elaysia : Monde d'origine des Elaysiens. (DS9: "Melora") (2) ;Halii : Monde d'origine des Haliiens. (TNG: "Aquiel") (2) ;Ktaris : Monde d'origine des Ktariens. (VOY: "The Voyager Conspiracy") ;Monde napean : Monde d'origine des Napeans. (TNG: "Eye of the Beholder") (2) ;Rigel V : Monde d'origine des Rigeliens. (ENT: "Demons") (3) ;Tiburon : Monde d'origine des Tiburoniens. (DS9: "The Ship") (2) ;Trill : Monde d'origine des Trills. (DS9: "Emissary") (2) ;Monde zaldan : Monde d'origine des Zaldans. (TNG: "Coming of Age") (2) Membres proposés Ces mondes ont entamé un processus d'admission au sein de la Fédération pour obtenir le statut de membre. ;Angosia III (2366): Monde d'origine des Angosiens. (TNG: "The Hunted") ;Antede III (2365): Monde d'origine des Antedéens. (TNG: "Manhunt") ;Antica (2364): Monde d'origine des Anticans. (TNG: "Lonely Among Us") ;Bajor (2377): Monde d'origine des Bajorans. (DS9: "Emissary") ;Monde cairn (2370): Monde d'origine des Cairns. (TNG: "Dark Page") ;Catulla (2269): Monde d'origine des Catullans. (TOS: "The Way to Eden") ;Gideon (2268): Monde d'origine des natifs de Gideon et du Conseil Gideon. (TOS: "The Mark of Gideon") ;Kesprytt III (2370): Monde d'origine des Kesprytts divisés entre les gouvernements Kes et Prytt. (TNG: "Attached") ;Selay (2364): Monde d'origine des Selays. (TNG: "Lonely Among Us") Protectorats ;Monde evora : Monde d'origine des Evoras. (Star Trek: Insurrection) ---- : Toutes les colonies de la Fédération semblent être placés sous protectorat de la Fédération. Sphère d'influence Une carte stellaire de 2364 montre les planètes situées dans la sphère d'influence de la Fédération. (TNG: "Conspiracy") :Aucune précision n'est donnée sur la nature de la carte. Il peut s'agir de planètes ou colonies de la Fédération, il est également possible que les planètes citées sont simplement intégrées dans l'espace de la Fédération, il peut aussi s'agir des secteurs explorés de manière approfondie. De plus, la carte ne présente aucune échelle précise pour déterminer combien de secteurs sont exactement affichés, ni aucune frontière de gouvernements spécifiques. D'autre part, des puissances étrangères sont afffichées à côté de mondes fédérés, ainsi aucune alliance ou allégeance ne peut être perçue au travers de ce diagramme. ;Aldebaran III : Probablement la colonie d'Aldebaran. (TOS: "The Deadly Years") ;Alfa 177 : Notez qu'en 2266, cette planète fut inhabitée et ne semble pas viable pour l'établissement d'une colonie. (TOS: "The Enemy Within") ;Alpha Majoris I : Monde d'origine du Mellitus et probablement d'une population. (TOS: "Wolf in the Fold") ;Altair VI : Dispose d'une population et d'un gouvernement. (TOS: "Amok Time") ;Arret : Aucune information concernant une éventuelle population. (TOS: "Return to Tomorrow") ;Ariannus : Aucune information n'est fournie pour déterminer si sa population est native de la planète ou s'il s'agit d'une colonie de la Fédération. (TOS: "Let That Be Your Last Battlefield") ;Babel : Notez qu'en 2268, Babel est censé être situé en territoire neutre. (TOS: "Journey to Babel") ;Benecia : Localisation de la colonie de Benecia. (TOS: "The Conscience of the King") ;Berengaria VII : Probablement inhabitée, contient une espèce de dragon. (TOS: "This Side of Paradise") ;système Beta Aurigae : Aucune information concernant une éventuelle population. (TOS: "Turnabout Intruder") ;système Beta Lyrae : Aucune information concernant une éventuelle population. (TAS: "The Slaver Weapon") ;système Beta Niobe : Notez que Beta Niobe est devenue une nova en 2269. (TOS: "All Our Yesterdays") ;système Beta Portolan : La population de Beta Portolan fut décimée au 23ème siècle, mais il a pu être recolonisé un siècle plus tard. (TOS: "Operation -- Annihilate!") ;Camus II : Notez que la planète fut inhabitée en 2369. (TOS: "Turnabout Intruder.") ;système Canopus : Alpha Carinae est mentionné et plusieurs planètes habitées figurent dans ce système, incluant: :* Alpha Carinae II : Has a native population. (TOS: "The Ultimate Computer") :* Canopus III : Possibly has a native population, known for a dinosaur species. (TAS: "Eye of the Beholder") :: Note that this is seen later on the chart, so it is separate from the other "Alpha Carinae" member. :* Alpha Carinae V : Homeworld of the Drella and a native population. (TOS: "Wolf in the Fold") :* Canopus Planet : Probably has a native population, home of poet Phineas Tarbolde. (TOS: "Where No Man Has Gone Before") ;Capella IV : Homeworld of the Capellans and the Ten Tribes. (TOS: "Friday's Child") : Since the planet was pre-industrial, the chart may have been referencing another planet in the Capella system. ;Daran V : An inhabited planet. (TOS: "For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky") ;Deneb system : An inhabited planet in the Deneb system of which there are four. :* Deneb II : Contains a native population. (TOS: "Wolf in the Fold") :* Deneb IV : Homeworld of the Bandi and another telepathic species. (TOS: "Where No Man Has Gone Before") :* Deneb V : Homeworld of the Denebians. (TOS: "I, Mudd") :* Alpha Cygnus IX : Possibly inhabited. (TNG: "Sarek") ;Delta Vega : An uninhabited planet and Federation outpost. (TOS: "Where No Man Has Gone Before") ;Eminiar system : An inhabited planet in the Eminiar system, of which there are two. (TOS: "A Taste of Armageddon") :* Vendikar : Independent Colony of the Eminiar VII. :* Eminiar VII : Homeworld of the Eminians and the Eminian Union. ;Fabrina : Homeworld of the Fabrini. (TOS: "For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky") : Note that the original Fabrina was destroyed, so this may be a reference to their colonized home. ;First Federation Homeworld : Homeworld of the First Federation. (TOS: "The Corbomite Maneuver") ;Gamma Canaris IV : Possibly a colony world. (TOS: "Metamorphosis") ;Gamma Trianguli VI : Home of the Gamma Trianguli VI natives. (TOS: "The Apple") : They don't seem technologically advanced enough to join the Federation, so they might be a protectorate or perhaps there is a more advanced culture elsewhere in the Gamma Trianguli system. ;Holberg 917G : Planète inhabitée en 2269 dans le système Omega. (TOS: "Requiem for Methuselah") ;Ingraham B : Possibly a colony. (TOS: "Operation -- Annihilate!") ;Janus VI : Homeworld of the Horta and the Janus VI colony. (TOS: "The Devil in the Dark") : Early plans for ''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home were to include Horta in the Federation Council scenes.'' ;Kling : A planet believed to be in the Klingon Empire. (TNG: "Heart of Glory") : It is very doubtful that a Klingon planet would join the Federation, as this information would be contradicted in later episodes. ;Kzin : Homeworld of the Kzinti and the Kzin Patriarchy. (TAS: "The Slaver Weapon") ;Lactra VII : Homeworld of the Lactrans. (TAS: "Eye of the Beholder") ;Makus III : Probably contains a native population and government. (TOS: "The Galileo Seven") ;Marcos XII : Possibly a Federation colony. (TOS: "And the Children Shall Lead") ;Memory Alpha : An uninhabited planetoid containing the largest Federation library. (TOS: "The Lights of Zetar") ;Mudd : Inhabited by androids. (TOS: "I, Mudd") ;Omega Cygni system : An inhabited planet in this system. ;Omega IV : Homeworld of the Omega IV natives, and specifically the Kohms and Yangs. (TOS: "The Omega Glory") ;Organia : Supposed Homeworld of the Organians and the Organian Council of Elders. (TOS: "Errand of Mercy") : While it is unlikely that the Organians are members of the Federation themselves, a colony might have started on the planet following the Treaty of Organia. ;Orion : Homeworld of the Orions, and former homeworld of the Orion Syndicate. (TOS: "The Cage") : Note that chart may be referencing the friendlier Orion I. ;Phylos : Homeworld of the Phylosians. (TAS: "The Infinite Vulcan") ;Psi 2000 : An uninhabited planet that disintegrated in 2266. (TOS: "The Naked Time") : Note that it is unclear why this would be on a Federation chart 98 years later, but perhaps this is referring to the Psi 2000's star system, and an inhabited world existed nearby. ;Pollux IV : An uninhabited planet. (TOS: "Who Mourns for Adonais?") : It is unknown if a colony was built on this planet. ;Pollux system : Other than Pollux IV, its star Beta Geminorum was also mentioned, leading one to think that another inhabited world exists in the system. ;Pyris VII : An uninhabited planet. (TOS: "Catspaw") : It is unknown why this planet would rise to prominence on the chart. ;Regulan system : An inhabited planet in the Regulus star system, of which there are two. :* Regulus III : Has a population. (DS9: "Fascination") :* Regulus V: Class M, possibly has a population. (TOS: "Amok Time") ;Sarpeid system : An inhabited planet in the Sarpeid star system. ;Sirius IX : Homeworld to a native population and a planetary government. (TAS: "The Slaver Weapon") ;Talos IV : Homeworld of the Talosians. (TOS: "The Cage") : Note that the Talos IV was considered off limits in 2267. The chart simply mentioned "Talos," so there may be another population in the system. ;Tau Ceti system : An inhabited planet in the Tau Ceti star system of which there are three: :* Tau Ceti Prime : Possibly a colony or resort planet. (VOY: "Coda") :* Tau Ceti III : monde peuplé, probablement une colonie (TNG: "Conspiracy") :* Tau Ceti IV : Home of the ship port Amber. (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) ;Theta III : Rien n'est connu sur cette planète. ;Tholia: Monde d'origine des Tholiens et de l'Assemblée Tholienne. (TOS: "The Tholian Web") : Les références suivantes aux Tholiens dans TNG rendent cette supposition très improbable. Membres futurs Ces mondes sont dépeints comme futurs membres de la Fédération dans une chronologie future possible. (ENT: "Azati Prime") ;Monde ithenite : Monde d'origine des Ithenites. ;Qo'noS : Monde d'origine des Klingons et de l'Empire Klingon (Voir aussi : Planètes klingonnes) ;Nouveau monde xindi : Monde d'origine des Xindis. Liens externes * Members of the United Federation of Planets sur Titan Fleet Yards * Federation Member Worlds Mini-FAQ * Intelligent Species * Races of the Federation de:Liste der Mitgliedswelten der Föderation en:Federation members Category:Fédération des Planètes Unies